Reflection
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! Set during 'The Toad, the Witch and the Wardrobe'. Wanda, on her way home from Ararose, ponders what on Earth has just happened and why.


Reflection  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "The twins keep us on Centarian time. It's a 37-hour day. Give it a few months, you'll get used to it, or you'll have a psychotic episode"  
  
This one came into my head at work today. It's amazing the clarity dryer fumes can give you...  
  
********  
  
Wanda sighed from her seat on the ski-air tram. Her eyes glanced to the retreating snowy white hills of Mount Ararose. She had calmed down a little since the lodge..incident..but she had noticed that Todd hadn't gotten on THIS tram, he was probably on the next one for safety's sake. And so he should!. She thought to herself. Of all the nerve, just...kissing her!. She shuddered again...she would have nightmares for weeks. She berated herself for not realising it was Todd behind that image inducer. But what girl could resist the guy he'd hidden himself as. Tall, blone hair, beautifull eyes, a good kisser...wait...what was that last one?. Wanda shook her head, reminding herself to HURT Pietro for suggesting she go to the ski-resort in the first place...or did he?. Did she come up her voluntarilly?. And why?, she hated the cold. Come to think of it...why did she wake up in Todd's arms in that ski-lodge. Was it some other pathetic attempt to get her to like him?. If so, what was Kurt doing there, the two hated each other with a passion. Kurt had told her that Todd had risked his life to save her...save her from what?. She couldn't remember. But she knew she had thanked Todd for it, even smiled at him....what the heck WAS that?. She gave a frustrated groan, she knew there had to be a reason for her to be up there, and why Todd had come up to save her....why on Earth had he come up to the mountain anyway?. His amphibian metabolism couldn't handle cold climate such as this. He must have been feezing. 'He must really care about you to go through all that to save you'. She heard herself tell herself. Oh great, now her own mind was against her. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the tram pulled into the station at the bottom of the mountain. Wanda got out and walked into the small town that had built itself up for the resort. The whole place screamed 'Tourist Trap'. Wanda walked over to the bus station and sat down, waiting for one to arrive that would take her to Bayville. She glanced over at the timetable, there was only one left today...Todd had better hustle, or he wouldn't be getting home. He'd have to spend the night in the cold temperate of Ara....wait...was she worrying about him now?.  
  
"What is going on with me?", she muttered to herself.  
  
She pulled her trenchcoat closer to her and shivered. She tried once more to figure out why she had come here. She felt it had something to do with her father...but what?. She thought of him and felt a feeling of hate..but why?. He'd never doen anything to her to make her feel that way about him..had he?. A metal shere in the snow...a man with glowing yellow eyes...were these real?. Or were they just some nightmare she had while she was out cold?. How could she have ended up uncncious?. Did she fall?. What had Todd saved her from?. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the beginings of a migrane coming on.  
  
"Hey".  
  
Wanda opened her eyes and looked to see Todd standing sheepishly by the bus stop entrance. She narrowed her eyes and gave him the best glare she could.  
  
"What? No immage inducer this time?", she said dangerously.  
  
"Okay..i deserved that", said Todd, walking over and sitting a few seats down from her.  
  
He sighed and looked to the floor, then looked at Wanda.  
  
"Look, i'm sorry okay?", he said, "i..i took advantage of you when i shouldn't have. You don't know how sorry i am about that, really. I didn't mean to make you angry or upset in any way".  
  
Wanda looked up at Todd's gold eyes..hey, his eyes were gold...why had she only just noticed that?. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's okay", she said, wondering if she was really saying the words coming out of her mouth, or if someone else was saying them for her, "you're a guy. You did what any guy would have done...i guess you're forgiven".  
  
Todd looked up and smiled.  
  
"Thanks", he said.  
  
"But you breathe a word of this to anyone and you'll walk with a limp for the rest of your life", said Wanda.  
  
"Heard, loud and clear", said Todd, giving a small salute.  
  
Wanda had to use all her will-power not to giggle at this. Luckily, the bus for Bayville had just pulled up, opeing the doors. She, Todd and a few others walked towards it. As Todd got to the door, he stood aside for Wanda.  
  
"Ladies first", he said.  
  
Wanda gave a small smile.  
  
"Thank you", she said, climbing into the bus.  
  
Todd smiled and followed her. A few minutes later, the bus pulled out, heading for Bayville and leaving Ararose far behind.  
  
********  
  
What do you think?. I had to get it out of my head and onto the computer before i lost it. Please review..please? 


End file.
